We don't take kindly to thieves
Riley held onto Haddie, keeping her eyes on Gil until she was close enough to retrieve his weapon. Pulling Haddie down with her, she picked up the gun, cocked the hammer and let the bullets spill onto the floor. Letting Haddie go, she grabbed Gil's wrist, used her thumb to turn it under, and wrenched his hand behind his back pushing him face down on the table. She kept notice of the girl to make sure she wasn't going to pull a gun from that big bag of hers, while Riley quickly padded Gil down for other weapons. Once it was confirmed he was clear, she yanked his arm up behind his back, again, hard. The boy was pulled up to his tiptoes with the pressure, the action was meant to wrench the muscles of the upper arm, which would leave it sore for a good long while. Military police used it to help give them an edge over detainees. The boy had said Reaver's got their dad, which meant likely their mom, too. That was the problem with all the outer rim planets. They didn't see that the Alliance was trying to protect them from that, no, they wanted to go and be Gorram independent, which meant no protection from the Reavers. Personally she always felt the Alliance should have stepped in regardless, but that wasn't how the Alliance worked and she wasn't high enough on the food chain for her opinion to matter none. "Do not..." She warned. "Draw a gun on anyone unless you aim to kill them or be killed yourself. I don't believe you were prepared to do neither." She released his arm and shoved him down into a chair at the table. "Stay." She ordered. Haddie meanwhile had backed off the table, clutching her satchel. "Give me the bag." Riley ordered. The girl held fast to it, scrunching up her face, defiantly. Riley's eyebrows raised. She briefly considered the moral ramifications of decking a six year old. Sure it would be momentarily satisfying, but it would probably bring on some extremely bad cosmic karma at some point. "Haddie..." Gil said softly, rubbing his arm. Riley could see he was not at all comfortable with the attention being put back on the girl. "Just give it to her. It'll be okay." The pilot and the child with her one good eye engaged in a staring contest of wills that ended when Riley forcibly grabbed the bag and shoved the girl into a chair next to the boy. Gil put his hand protectively on Haddie who was still trying to retrieve her 'belongings' as Riley emptied them onto the table. "Shun-Sheng duh gao-Wahn" Riley said under her breath, seeing everything the girl was stashing. She removed a knife, some rope, the Lunar Veil's salt shaker and an object she immediately recognized. "Where did you get this?" She held the object up to the girl's face and Riley once again weighed the karma of decking a kid. She slid the object into her pocket. Haddie immediately began scooping things back up and into her bag. As she did, Riley tied Gil's wrists together in front of him, divided the rope with the knife, then did the same to Haddie. . She spun her chair around to keep an eye on the stowaways, and slid a plate with a sandwich the captain had prepared to each one of them. "Eat. Go on, you were in here to steal food. I told you we'd drop you off in Persephone, If you go and starve to death it'll make me a liar. " Gorram stowaways. Kids at that. Well... hopefully scavenging the clover would yield something great and put the Captain in a good mood for when he returned. She'd replace what the little rat stole before he found out. Otherwise? They'd likely be safer if she did as he said, and pitched them into the black.